New Beginnings
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: Yami and Yugi have things planned and ready, their wedding is three weeks away, everyone's excited and ready for their friends to FINALLY tie the knot! Will everything go as planned? Or will chaos and insanity throw a wrench in their careful plans? (full summary inside)
1. The Plan

**_AN: So this story I posted in 2012 and wanted to edit it and post it again...so here we go! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

* * *

><p>Holding the cream-colored mug in his pale hands as he approached the wooden dining table, Yami slipped into his chair beside his smiling soon-to-be-husband Yugi and brought the cup to his lips, a sigh of contentment escaping as he gently placed the cup down and blinked his eyes slowly.<p>

His head tilting to the side as something –more specifically a voice- continues to nag at the back of his mind, was he supposed to be listening to something…?

"So Yami, good plan or what?" Joey's voice from across the table snapped him out of the haze he'd slipped into, his violet eyes blinking slowly, his mind tries to draw on the conversation that he'd tuned out in favor of making tea and drew a blank.

"What?" He asked, blinking slowly once more as everyone stared at him blankly.

Everyone rolled their eyes in unison as Yami offered a shrug and leaned back against the wooden chair and popped his back.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Joey accused with a frown tugging at his lips, his arms crossing in front of his chest, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Sorry." Yami offered with a sheepish grin, his hands twisting his cup absently as Joey softly snorted and dropped his hands palm down on the wooden table, his lips twitching as he slowly leaned forward and narrowed his eyes again.

"We were talking about the plan. _The Plan_, Yami. The house plan?" Joey stated exasperatedly, his chin resting on the table now as Yami slowly arched a brow lazily.

"Oh yeah, good plan." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders, returning his attention to his slowly cooling tea; Joey's hand reached forward and pushed his head down before withdrawing and falling back on the table.

"Uh huh… Well, we're all going to start moving our things into the house so by the time you and Yugi have officially 'tied the knot' the house will be fully furnished and ready to go" Joey stated with a grin, his honey-brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

"We won't be there for the first night though" Ryou pointed out with a smile, his eyes focusing on his companion beside him as a soft snort escapes his lips.

"Yeah, we're letting you and Yugi get 'acquainted'" Bakura smirked, lowering his cup down and lacing his fingers together with an arched brow. Yami's eyes narrowed at him with mild agitation as Yugi laughs awkwardly beside him.

"You're so thoughtful" Yami replied sweetly, his eyes rolling as he takes another sip from his cup once again, hooking his foot under Yugi's chair he tugs and smiles when Yugi slides closer to him, he happily nuzzled into his neck and Yami heard him giggle lightly.

"Okay… well, now that's all settled and organized… we're going to get going" Joey said as he stood up, "Come on, guys" he gestured to the group with a wave of his hand, the others rose and made their way slowly towards the front doors, pausing to slip their shoes back on before exiting, Yami waiting patiently for them all to leave their cramped, small, apartment.

"I'm pretty excited" Yugi piped up after the door shut softly behind the group. "A nice big house, living in the countryside, our friends and of course finally being married to you" he expressed softly, lightly nudging Yami with his elbow, a smile on his lips as peaceful silence filled the apartment once more.

"Mm, I especially like the sound of the last part" Yami stated quietly with a smirk as he reached forward and pulled Yugi in for a brief kiss, Yami smiled warmly at him and took a moment to admire Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes he loved so damn much.

_Just three more weeks._ Yami reminded himself softly, a grin tugging at his lips as he watched Yugi lazily stretch his arms over his head, his simple black shirt lifting to reveal a small expanse of pale skin, blinking and focusing his gaze on his tea again Yami willed his heart to stop it's sudden frantic beating.

"Whelp, I'm hungry" Yugi announced as he jumped up, his empty cup in his hands. "Want something?"

"No, I'm good" Yami watched Yugi walk away and disappear into the too-small-for-two-people at a time kitchen. "Actually Yugi, Can I have another tea please?"

"Okay~" he sang out.

Getting up and dragging his bare feet across the floor to the faded blue door frame of the kitchen and holding out his now empty, cold cream mug, Yami waited for Yugi to notice. Yugi snatched it up and put it on the laminated bench next to the boiling kettle. He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the bench humming a sweet little tune.

"You're adorable" Yami states with a small chuckle.

"I try" Yugi states with a smile, his gaze focusing on the stove once more.

"I know" Yami states teasingly, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

Yugi swung around with an expression of mock-offense on his face, the grin breaking the composure he was aiming for. "You're supposed to say, 'You don't need to, Yugi. You're just so perfect and wonderful and perfect all on your own'"

"I think you forgot perfect, Little One." Yami teased, Yugi pursed his lips, huffed, and turned around to pour the now boiling water into the mug.

"I'm just playing" Yami said, chuckling softly as he steps forward and wraps his arms over Yugi's shoulders with a smile on his lips.

"Mhm, whatever" he answered pouring the milk into Yami's tea. "Here" He states softly, carefully handing Yami his hot cream mug, he sighs in contentment and presses a kiss to Yugi's temple before stepping back and taking a sip and stepping out of the kitchen to lean against the doorframe.

"Thank you, Yugi. You're so perfect and wonderful. I'd die without your tea making abilities"

"I know you would" he grinned happily, turning towards the opposite counter and beginning to make his a sandwich.

"Yugi?" Yami asked after few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I want to be married to you now, I'm tired of waiting" Yami stated childishly as he absently turns the mug in his hands, a frown on his lips as Yugi focused his bright amethyst eyes on his before focusing back on his sandwich.

"Me too" he sighed softly and placing his sandwich on a plate and gesturing with his hand towards the worn but comfortable light-blue couch.

"I love you" Yami said softly as he smiled and turned, heading towards the couch and plopping down with a long sigh, Yugi plopping down beside him and placing his plate on the wooden coffee table before reaching for the remote.

"I love you too" Yugi answered sincerely, his voice soft and sweet as a smile spreads across his lips, Yami's stomach tightens and for a moment he feels nauseous. Only Yugi could still do this to him, even after five years of being together, and only Yugi will be able to affect him this way. No matter how many years they spend with one another, it's one of the reasons why Yami loved him so much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: End of chapter one! woo this was fun! Let me know what you think yeah? <em>**

**_Feel free to check it out on Wattpad(Link is in my profile)^^, bye!~_**


	2. Road Trip of HellNew Home

_**AN: Chapter two here! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_** The picture of their house I have posted on Wattpad with this chapter...hehe**_

* * *

><p>Yami jammed the last bag into the trunk of the Mercedes Benz Viano, a van that Seto had bought for them for their move, shutting the trunk and moving around towards the front of the van Yami paused at the driver's side and poked his quietly reading cousin.<p>

"You think you'll manage?" Yami asked curiously, arching a brow when Seto only shrugged his shoulders, his ice-blue eyes scanning the page lazily, the sudden sound of feet thundering down the stairs of the apartment complex they'd vacated last, Yami felt a headache forming. Malik jumped the last three steps and came to a halt with a box in his arms, his lilac eyes almost glowing with emotions Yami couldn't pinpoint, his eyes widening when he noticed something very alarming.

Malik's feet seemed unable to stay still for more than a few seconds, Yami groaned and glanced up when two slower sets of footsteps echoed from the same stairwell Malik had just bolted down. Ryou and Yugi paused at the bottom of the steps, a box in their hands and sheepish smiles on their faces, the sound of the right door opening caught Yami's attention as a low snarl filled the night air.

"You gave him sugar?" Bakura all but snarled out, his mud-brown eyes narrowing as silence met his question, Yami moves towards Yugi and takes the box of snacks and arches a brow in question.

"We didn't _give _him sugar Bakura, he found my stash in the box above the fridge and swallowed them down before we could tug him away. He'll be hyper for a good few hours" Yugi stated quietly, ducking quickly behind Yami when Bakura took an enraged step forward.

"Hours? We won't last with him like this!" Bakura bit out, before reaching forward and taking the other box from Ryou, setting his narrowed gaze on Yami, blinking slowly and shrugging his shoulders Yami turned back towards the van and paused when he came face to face with Seto's narrowed ice-blue eyes.

"Either knock him out or gag him, I won't have a hyper Malik egging on Marik for the few hours I'm driving, he starts singing and I'll kill him. Understand?" Seto stated monstrously before turning and climbing back into his seat and closing his door, Yami sighed softly and moved forward, pushing Bukura back and towards the still open door, gesturing the others in he turned back to his apartment complex one last time before climbing in.

"Ready then?" Joey asked from the passenger side, Yami slipped into his seat beside a lightly-dozing Marik and buckled his seatbelt before glancing up at his blonde friend.

"Yeah, we left a letter with our last payment for this month as well as the keys under the door. Everything ready for us in Kria?" Yami asked, easing into his seat as the car began to move, the rhythmic sound of Joey's fingers tapping on the screen of his phone filling the silence.

"Yeah, moving truck should be there at eleven-thirty, we'll get there are around eight or nine at the latest." Joey said softly, Yami reached forward and tugged Seto's discarded book into his lap, his eyes scanning the title with interest, _Reckless_ was the title and turning it over to read the summary Yami opened it and began to read, the clock on above the radio reading eight o' clock.

Two hours later Yami closed the book and placed it back from where he'd taken it, his eyes scanning the quiet van with interest, Yugi and Ryou were asleep with their heads leaning against one another. Malik's lilac eyes kept darting from side to side as they continued down the near-empty freeway, Bakura and Joey quietly watching the cars pass them by and Marik fingers tapping along the screen of his cell, Seto's attention focused on the road ahead, Yami felt himself relax as he checked the time before allowing himself to drift off, 10:02 the dashboard clock read.

Jerking awake when an insistent finger continued to poke his cheek, Yami opened one eye silently and watched as Marik dropped his hand and indicated with his hands the whole of the van, glancing down at his phone's screen he noticed with an inward sigh that it was only 10:28, glancing back at his frowning cousin Yami

"Why's it so quiet?" Marik questioned a moment after Yami had placed his headphones on his ears, silence met his question and a sigh of annoyance filled the silence around them-

-until Malik began to sing.

"99 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall, 99 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall take one down pass it around 98 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall!" He began, jerking Yugi and Ryou awake, Yami glanced back and felt the headache from before resurfacing as Marik's mouth opened and a spark of mischievousness filled his lavender eyes, his headphones falling to the ground forgotten.

"98 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall, 98 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall take one down pass it around 97 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall!" He chimed back, ignoring the murderous glare Bakura was sending him, Yami quickly averted his gaze to the front when he felt a chill fill the air.

Seto's hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were ghost-white, his jaw working slowly as Marik and Malik's singing filled the once quiet van, Yami jerked when Seto's narrowed gaze landed on him through the rearview mirror.

"I'm warning you now cousin, shut them up or so help me I'll turn this van around and you can forget about moving." Seto stated flatly, Yami relaxed when the narrow gaze was focused back on the road and turned to see Bakura nearly killing Marik with his glare.

"You can't kill them with a glare Bakura" Yami stated with amusement, his gaze focusing on Yugi and Ryou as they attempted to calm a hyper Malik, Bakura's snarl was the only answer he offered.

"Try me. Can I take them out now?" He asked gruffly, his mud-brown eyes flashing as Marik suddenly sppun around from where he'd been leaning against the seat to watch Malik's sporadic 'dancing' to hug the now frowning whitette.

"If it'll shut them up, sure" Seto offered blandly, Yami glanced at the nearly bursting trunk behind his soon-to-be-husband and best friend with a look of pure horror, he glanced at Bakura and groaned softly at the near face-splitting grin on his lips.

"You make a mess back there and I swear Bakura I'll tie you to the roof and hold my breath and hope you fall" Yami stated seriously, his headache increasing when Malik and Marik's singing suddenly stops and silence fills the air, Bakura slips out of his seat and moves towards the back, the only sound being that of everyone's breathing-

-Until Malik starts again, his hands moving to cup both sides of his mouth.

"Because you know, I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble. I'm all about that bass, 'Bout that bass, no treble. I'm all about that bass,'Bout that bass, no tre-" Bakura had stuffed a white ball into Malik's mouth before he could finish the last word, Yami turned when he noticed Marik's mouth opening to mimic his boyfriend's new sing-along, only to have a similar white ball stuffed into his own mouth. Glancing forward Yami grinned when he saw Joey's honey-brown eyes blinking slowly as if trying to understand why it was suddenly silent.

"Is it 'Quiet Time'?" He asked curiously, Yami glanced to his side and noticed Bakura expertly fitting Marik into a straightjacket, sighing and nodding to Joey's question he allowed his head to rest against the cushion of his headrest.

"Longest twenty minutes ever" Yami quietly offered into the peaceful silence, glancing back and nodding when he spotted Bakura fitting Malik for a straightjacket he allowed his body to relax.

They still had twelve hours left, Ra help them all.

* * *

><p>Seto silently seethed, his eyes focusing on the digital clock above the radio, it read twelve-ten in red numbers, glancing up at the eighth gas-station they'd stopped at since everyone had passed snacks and drinks around a half hour ago he felt the short leash of his patience shortening further when his friends, boyfriend and cousins made their way back towards the van.<p>

Shutting his book and rubbing the bridge of his nose Seto quietly waited until everyone was inside before starting the van once more, shifting his gaze to his quiet boyfriend Seto felt a small smile spread across his lips, a soundless sigh escaping his lips.

"Did they use the bathroom?" Ryou's soft voice filled the silence, the rustling of someone moving followed his quiet question, Joey leaned forward before he turned half-way in his seat to face the back, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, the few guys that were in the bathroom were looking at us funny, but whatever" He stated with a shrug, he turned around and focused his gaze on Seto, switching lanes before glancing at his boyfriend Seto arched a brow in silent question. Joey unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned sideways, the sound of bags shifting filling the silence as they shared a look.

Ice-blue meeting honey-brown.

"Sweet tea and something a bit salty" He offered with a shrug, his gaze focusing on the road once more, the soft lips that press against his cheeks drawing his attention instantly, lifting one hand to gently caress Joey's cheek, Seto offered a smile before focusing on his task.

The only sounds filling the van were of bags being rummaged through and the radio that Seto had turned on, the soft piano melody filling air as they continued forward.

* * *

><p>Bakura stretched out his sore muscles and unbuckled his seatbelt before tapping Seto's shoulder, pulling over and stretching his arms above his head Seto unbuckled and opened his driver's door, the van still running as Bakura opened his door and stepped out into the humid pre-dawn air.<p>

"You'll be good for two or three hours?" Seto questioned softly as he opened the passenger door and gently tugged Joey out and ran his fingers through blonde hair before moving to the still open door and slipping into the seat that was on Yami's right, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Yeah, let's hope these bastards don't piss me off" Bakura stated gruffly, slipping into the driver's seat and turning on his blinker and merging back onto the empty highway, his attention shifting when he felt fingers gently tug on a lock of his hair, he smirked and focused again on the road when Ryou quietly clicked his seatbelt on and began tapping the screen just above the radio.

Two hours later, Bakura felt a finger jab into the back on his arm; he glanced back and arched a white brow before focusing on the road once more, the GPS's quiet voice fading away as he continued down the empty highway.

"How is it that you still have your license? Or how is it that you have it again? it's slipped my mind" Yugi questioned softly from the middle row, the seating arrangement having changed after their fifteenth potty-break an half hour ago, glancing at the clock Bakura rolled his eyes when he saw it read five-twenty one. Switching lanes before demeaning to answer the question Bakura glanced into the rearview mirror and smirked when curious amethyst eyes watched him, snorting softly he slowly drummed his long pale fingers along the stirring wheel and grinned.

"Well you see; I'm just that good of a driver" He stated blandly, his eyes flashing when Yugi's soft laughter filled the van, the piano music still playing keeping the two sleeping platinum blonde's from waking, Bakura smoothly switched lanes and took the oncoming exit with ease before focusing on his smiling friend.

" You mean you threatened to harm the poor people who work at the VP into not revoking your license" Yugi stated with a smirk on his lips, his eyes shifting to the left when Yami began to shift slightly, Bakura snarled softly and allowed his eyes to narrow in agitation.

"You little brat that wasn't how-" He began, his sentence being cut of when Yami's eyes opened and a smirk played on his lips, fingers running through his tri-colored spiky hair before falling to his side and interlocking his fingers with Yugi's.

"Your right Yugi, you see I was there when he went drugged out of his mind. You remember the stunt he and Marik pulled on Seto when we first moved to Maba?" Yami questioned, watching as recognition flashed in bright amethyst eyes, their grins slowly spreading when Bakura released a low hiss.

"You mean when Marik had covered the entire floor of Seto's new apartment with butter? And how Bakura had left right before Marik had started to grab something that you'd said you'd 'forgotten' in his car?" Yugi chirped happily, his head tilting when Bakura released a low snarl and switched lanes with agitated-jerky movements.

"Oh yes…and how when he returned a good fifteen minutes later-" Yami stiffened when he felt the van jerk to the side lane and a pale hand snake out and grip the collar of his black tank-top with a vise-like grip.

"Shut up or I swear I'll kill you _Pharaoh"_ Bakura snarled out, his eyes flashing as he unbuckled his seatbelt and lunged for his grinning cousin, the commotion waking the two platinum blonde males as well as Joey who had been sleeping since two, Yami ducking the punch and aiming a solid hit for Bakura's chin.

"…Three" Seto quietly began from the back, Bakura pausing only for a second before raising both his fists and slamming them into the top of Yami's head, Yugi and Ryou's attempts of pulling them apart failing a Yami unbuckles himself and easily slams his knee into Bakura's gut, a grunt escaping his lips as he easily slams his cousin into his cushioned seat and jams an elbow into his gut.

"….Two" Seto stated once more, Bakura ignoring his quietly counting cousin…why was he counting again? Bakura snarled when Yami's hands wrapped around his throat and tugged him down, lifting his own hands he wrapped them around his neck and flexed his fingers, his head jerking up when he hears Marik and Malik shifting around in their restraints and attempting to push the white-squish balls from their mouths.

The resonating _pop _as they hit the van's floor filling the silence as Bakura and Yami stare at one another-

-Until Malik opens his mouth and jerks forward, his lilac eyes wide with horror.

"Save yourselves! Blue-eyes is going to blow!" He exclaimed just as Seto stood from his seat and slowly began to move forward.

"Sweet mother of Ra we're going to die!" Marik exclaimed with a twinkle in his lavender eyes as he too jerked forward before falling back against his seat, he giggled manically when the sound of Seto's knuckles cracking filled the silence, the CD having stopped a few moments after Bakura had 'parked' the van.

"…One" He stated flatly, his eyes focusing on Bakura first before shifting to Yami, the two lowering their hands and bowing their heads.

When faced with the adequately named Seto's-icy-stare-down-into-your-soul-with-the-glare-from-hell glare you had two options: One was remain silent and hope that he wouldn't castrate you or option two was to try to see if he'd accept your apology.

That's what Yami and Bakura chose, they both turned to their quietly fuming cousin the nickname that had stuck was 'Seto's Dragon Rage' and bowed their heads again. Bakura opened his mouth to begin only to have a yelp escape his lips when Seto pushed his head down and quickly tugged the dagger Bakura kept in back pocket before stepping back and gesturing to Joey, glancing up he felt his face drain of what little color it had.

Joey held the suitcase that held all of his daggers and sharp things, including his leather jacket, trench coat and gold jewelry he'd 'borrowed' from his last employer the day before he'd handed in his resignation note and work vest.

"This will be with me until I feel you've earned them back. As for you Yami…" Seto stated monotonously, reaching forward and pushing his head down as well, smoothly tugging the studded belt that was on his hips free and holding it towards Joey's direction.

Yami glanced up and felt a pout tug at his lips when he saw Joey placing the belt beside him and gently tapping the two pouches that contained his Duel Monsters Cards with a fond smile on his lips, Yami felt his eyes narrowing when he spotted his leather bag filled with his games by Joey's feet.

"It wasn't my-" Yami began, wincing when Seto's hand pushed his head down again, Bakura's soft laughter turning into a yelp when his head was pushed down as well.

"Time to switch drivers, we're almost there" Seto stated quietly, turning and moving back to his seat, a smirk curling on his lips.

* * *

><p>"We there yet?" Marik asked from the middle row, his head leaning against Malik's as the younger platinum blonde slept peacefully, Yami felt his hands tighten on the steering wheel as he switched lanes and smoothly took the upcoming exit the GPS indicated before focusing his glare on the rearview mirror and grinning when Marik's lips lowered and jutted out in a pout.<p>

"Keep asking me and I'll drive _slower_" Yami firmly declared, the sun had risen a good hour before and the sudden blast of heat wasn't helping anyone's mood, glancing at the clock and releasing a sigh of relief Yami stretched his back and couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips.

They were only ten minutes away from their new home.

Taking a right and watching as the empty scenery suddenly shifted to small buildings standing side by side and people walking slowly across the sidewalk Yami couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

They'd finally arrived in Kria and could almost feel the heat letting up a bit as they continued down the main road, the GPS signaling Yami had to take the next left and then a right before continuing straight, flicking on his blinker he did just as instructed. His eyes widen as they slowly exited the main part of the city and were surrounded by forest, he continued down the road with a silly grin on his lips, absentmindedly drinking from the bottle Yugi was handing him, pausing at the light he glanced straight ahead before focusing on the left.

"Our house is on the left, if we want to reach Domino we just go straight. It's like a ten or fifteen minute drive if I remember" Yami stated quietly, turning his blinker on and easily crossing the lane, his attention drawn to the line of beautiful houses that dotted each side, the GPS signaling that the fourth house was their destination.

"Yaammiiiiiiiii!~" Marik sang out from right beside his ear, Yami flinched and kept himself from reaching back and tugging his cousin's head forward and bashing it into the dashboard, allowing the single small car to pass he easily drove up their slanted driveway and parked the car with a sigh.

"Yes freedom!" Marik shouted from his seat, he pushed the door open and nearly bolted from the van, Marik following and stretching his tanned arms above his head, Ryou coming out last one arm holding an empty bag of trash while the other rub at his eyes.

"Go explore children" Yami stated flatly, leaning his head against the steering wheel and closing his eyes, the sound of Seto and Bakura exiting on the left side filling the silence as the sounds of exicited giggles filled the air.

"You okay?" Yugi asked softly, pressing the cool bottle at the base of Yami's neck, blinking his eyes he slowly sat up and offered a smile.

"Yeah, you get used to dealing with children" He stated lazily, unbuckling his seatbelt he slipped out of his seat and closed his door, blinking when he saw their house for the first time, his exhaustion fading as curiosity took hold. Grabbing a hold of his fiancé's hand Yami took off in a run, easily running up the small pathway and climbing the four stone steps and entering the home, his smile nearly splitting his face at the scene before him.

The floor was polished wooden mahogany brown flooring, the main hallway separating on both sides, the left holding the bare rather large living room with a large fireplace in the center the floor covered in plush white carpet. The right side was also covered with carpet but was barren of anything, the early morning sun bathing the empty space in golden rays, tugging gently on Yugi's hand Yami continued down the hall pausing in the center when he spotted two mahogany doors on either side.

Arching a brow he opened the door on the right first and blinked at the bathroom that greeted him, the checked tiles catching his attention just as much as the pale-blue painted walls, shutting it and opening the other door on the left he felt a snort escape as he came face to face with a closet. Slipping his shoes off he waited until Yugi did the same before closing the door and continuing down the remaining hallway, pausing when he came to the kitchen as was met with six pairs of eyes.

"There are four rooms, each have their own bathroom. We also have an attic that will be converted to a study/library once everything arrives and we're unpacked, now who get's which room?" Seto asked quietly, his arms crossed as silence filled the kitchen, Yami's eyes scanned the empty kitchen and paused at the door that led outside, his head tilting when he saw Bakura take the first step towards the wooden stairs.

"…bye you suckers!" Yami shouted, tugging Yugi forward and scooping him into his arms before hurrying up the stairs, laughing merrily when Marik and Bakura cursed softly before pounding footsteps filled the air, Yami picked the second room on the right side and rushed into it and closed the door.

"Yami…did you suddenly turn from a twenty-year-old to a six-year-old?" Yugi asked with a smile on his lips, Yami stretched his arms out in front of him and grinned when he threw his soon-to-be-husband on their beautifully made king sized bed.

"Nope, I just wanted the better room, how's the bed?" He asked as he moved forward and plopped at the end and grinned when Yugi giggled cutely as he rolled around the large bed, his tri-colored hair sticking out at random points as he continued to roll, his attention focusing the bathroom on the right side of their room.

"If heaven were a bed, this would be it" Yugi stated dreamily, slowly pushing himself back up and grinning at Yami, the shouts from the hall catching their attention for a moment, they nodded to one another in a silent agreement to check their bathroom later.

"You two assholes can't hog two rooms!" Bakura snarled, the sounds of maniacal giggling filling the air, Yami and Yugi glanced at one another and arched mirroring eyebrows.

"Pick a room and let Bakura and Ryou pick one so we can get ready before the moving truck arrives." Seto stated firmly, Yami rose from his 'bed heaven' and moved to open the door; he blinked at the scene before him.

Bakura was glaring at the two closed doors from across the hall, his arms crossed and scowl on his lips.

"We'll pick…the first one!" Marik and Malik stated in unison as the second door opened and a grinning Malik stepped out and dramatically bowed.

"…Alright then now that that's settled-" Seto began, only to pause when Joey's voice came from downstairs and the faint beeping of something outside catching everyone's attention.

"Moving trucks here!" Joey shouted, Yami turned and gestured for Yugi to slip off their bed and move to stop behind him, gesturing for the others to follow they made their way down the wooden stairs and passed through the kitchen and through the hallway towards the open front door, Seto stepping forward and taking the clipboard from the smiling raven-haired male.

"Alright everyone, start packing" Seto stated flatly, his lips turning up in a smirk as seven groans filled the air, they slowly made their way down the stone steps and down the small path and paused in front of the single large moving truck.

_Too hot for this_ Yami groaned, glancing around the group and smiled when he noticed the same thought mirrored on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Done! I'll be updating my SasuNaruSasu fics so be on the look out for those and...thanks for reading! reviews and comments are loved!~<em>**


End file.
